


Save me, softly

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ryoken can be soft when he's not running from love, Soft boys being soft, this is just something really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yusaku wakes up in an unfamiliar place with a very familiar person.(Just some short fluff of Datastormshipping because these two are so cute)





	Save me, softly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this I know I had fun writing it! If you want to follow me on Twitter and scream at me about ships my twitter is A_mercykill

Yusaku woke slowly, his mind in a haze. Panic immediately filled his mind as he realized he didn’t know where he was. He tried to jump up, but someone grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. He started to struggle against the strong grip holding him down. He didn’t know where he was, who was holding him down, where AI was. So many questions filled his mind. 

“Calm down, you’re okay.” A familiar voice said. Yusaku went still, taking a few deep breaths and turned his head to see Revolver. The last person he expected to see. He relaxed a bit, glad it wasn’t an enemy. At least he didn’t consider Revolver an enemy. 

“Where am I?” Yusaku asked as Revolver took his hands off of Yusaku’s shoulders and backed up a bit. He likely thought Yusaku wanted space, but it was just the opposite. Yusaku reached a hand out without much thought and grabbed Revolver’s wrist. At first Revolver was surprised, but his look of surprise quickly morphed into a smile. He walked over, sitting on the makeshift bed he’d made for Yusaku. 

“It’s an abandoned warehouse inside Vrains.” Revolver informed Yusaku. He watched as some of the confusion in his eyes faded. Good, he wanted to help put Yusaku’s mind at ease. 

“How did I get here?” Yusaku asked. The last thing he remembered he was dueling. It had been a long duel, a super close one too. Something happened and he somehow won despite the fact he was close to losing. He couldn’t quite remember what happened after that. 

“I brought you here.” Revolver smiled wider as he answered Yusaku’s question. He reached a gloved hand up, playing with his own earring. It seemed almost a nervous habit despite the confident smile on his face. “You were close to losing your duel so I stepped in and saved you. After that I brought you here to recover and rest. It seems your last battle took a toll on you.” 

“Why would you help me?” Yusaku asked, his voice filled with confusion. Sure Revolver had helped him in the past, but they were kids at the time. Revolver had sworn he was changed and wasn’t planning to rescue Yusaku anymore. Revolver looked away at this, his cheeks slightly flushed. Yusaku didn’t know their in game avatars could blush. 

“It seems I’m always saving you. It’s just my destiny I suppose.” Revolver sounded nervous. Yusaku couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face. He slowly sat up, his body aching as he did. Revolver quickly looked back at Yusaku who shook his head. 

“You’ve saved me twice now. I’ve only saved you once.” Yusaku sighed, placing a hand on Revolver’s shoulder. His emerald eyes met Revolver’s yellow ones. In his mind he could imagine Ryoken, the man behind the avatar, watching him with those beautiful blue eyes. “I’m gonna have to return the favor and save you again.” There was something light hearted in the words. Something both of them weren’t used to. 

“You’ve saved me many times you just don’t know it.” Revolver replied and now it was Yusaku’s turn to blush. Revolver moved his hand to settle on Yusaku’s cheek, his thumb stroking Yusaku’s cheek. “All that time I spent away, I thought of you.” 

“I’ve been thinking about you for years.” Yusaku replied. He’d also thought of Ryoken a lot since he left. Of all the could have beens. All the things he wanted someday. Things that seemed so far out of reach and yet in that moment, as Ryoken sat before him in the form of Revolver, those things seemed within reach. 

“I guess I choose a good time to come back.” A smile spreads over Revolver’s lips as he says it. Yusaku shakes his head. 

“You seem to always be there right when I need you the most.” This would be the moment AI would cut in and say they were being gross. Yusaku’s eyes widened at that thought. He started frantically looking around. “Where's my duel disk?” 

“Don’t worry I put it safely next to the bed. I checked on your Ignis and it’s fine, just sleeping. The duel took a lot out of both of you.” Yuskau looked next to the bed to see his duel disk was perfectly fine and AI was in fact sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned his attention back to Revolver who was still watching him closely. Yusaku reached out, pulling the mask off of Revolver’s face. He never understood why he even had this on his avatar. Maybe he thought it made him look cool. He set it aside, moving so their faces were just inches apart. 

“Do you,” Revolver didn’t even finish what he was saying before Yusaku butted in and said, “Only if you want to.” 

Revolver closed the distance between them, feeling Yusaku’s soft lips against his own. Yusaku wondered if this is what a kiss would feel like in the real world. If Ryoken’s lips were this soft. Yusaku rested his hand on the back of Revolver’s neck, slowly parting his lips to allow Revolver to deepen the kiss. Yusaku could almost imagine this in the real world. He’d like to feel this in the real world with his mouth and not Playmakers. In a way they were the same, but Playmaker was just an avatar he’d made for Vrains. He wanted this to be real. He pulled back so both of them could catch their breaths. Both of their cheeks were flushed. 

“You’re pretty good at this. Have you kissed someone before?” Yusaku asked, mildly curious. Revolver shook his head. 

“Too busy to practice. I wouldn’t mind however practicing in the real world with you, if you’re willing.” Revolver managed to keep a cool smirk on his face, but his tone told Yusaku he was just as nervous as he was. Yusaku nodded his head, smiling at Revolver. 

“I’d love to practice with you, Ryoken.” Yusaku laid back on the makeshift bed, reaching out to tug Revolver down next to him. Once he was laying, Yusaku moved his head to lay on Revolver’s chest. For now he just wanted to lay in revolver’s arms. They had plenty of time for kissing and anything else later.


End file.
